Nico di Angelo For Sale!
by shineebumblebee
Summary: Want a cute, emo demigod boyfriend right on your front door? Too bad, those don't exist. BUT you can train a model of Nico di Angelo to be one! Buy a Nico di Angelo TODAY!


_**Nico di Angelo For Sale!**_

Come one come all!

We have the cutest, emo-est demigod model of them all and he'll be delivered right to your doorstep!

Yes you guessed it; we're selling Nico di Angelo!

For seven easy payments of $42,425.64, we'll ship a Nico di Angelo for your own pleasure!

Have a fangirl in your family?

SHE'LL LOVE THIS CHRISTMAS PRESENT!

Nico di Angelo comes in two, yes TWO, versions!

12 YR OLD NICO: Have Nico when he was just a little kid, before he turned into the little emo monster he is now!

14 YR OLD NICO: What you see is what you get: an adorable, anti-social jerk with a hidden soft side for trading-card games!

The two versions come with all the modes listed below. Some modes may be harder to unlock, depending on which version you get.

Modes will be listed as: **Unlocked Upon Arrival (UUA), Easy To Unlock (ETU), Needs Extreme Effort (NEE), **or** Locked Forever (LF)**

**_Happy:_** Nico will be cheerful, happy, and smiling constantly. This is easy for 12 YR OLD Nico to do because he hasn't the felt experience of Bianca's death.14 YR OLD Nico doesn't really feel happiness after being alone for so long, but will return to this mode when in the presence of a Bianca di Angelo model. However, if 14 YR OLD Nico gets annoyed with you after constant pestering, he will self-lock this mode. Once he locks this mode, the only way to unlock it is to reset Nico. **12 YR OLD: (UUA); 14 YR OLD (NEE or LF)**

_**Anti-Social:**_ This is a special mode for the 14 YR OLD Nico, as 12 YR OLD will not be anti-social at all, unless he goes under extreme neglection. 14 YR OLD Nico will be Anti-Social upon arrival, and will seek the nearest and darkest corner in the surrounding area. Give the model a few minutes or hours, depending on the model itself, and then begin talking to Nico about how much you like dark places and McDonalds and then Introverted and Loyal will unlock. **12 YR OLD: (LF); 14 YR OLD (UUA)**

**_Curious:_** Both models are extremely curious, though 14 YR OLD Nico is more adept at hiding this mode from you. However, putting blue cake, trading-cards, or a Percy model in his presence and he will switch to this mode. 12 YR OLD Nico is in this mode upon arrival. **12 YR OLD (UUA); 14 YR OLD (ETU)**

**_Murderous:_** This is Locked Forever on 12 YR OLD since the idea of murder hasn't been introduced to him. If you do try to make him Murderous, 12 YR OLD Nico will shut itself down. 14 YR OLD Nico will become Murderous if you insult a Percy model, Bianca model, or an Annabeth model. However he can become Murderous in you favor if you have a strong enough relationship and are being threatened. **12 YR OLD (LF); 14 YR OLD (ETU)**

**_Loyal:_** 12 YR OLD Nico will immediately become Loyal to you after you feed him some McDonalds, and will stay by your side unless he malfunctions or he shuts down. If this happens, refer to FAQ. 14 YR OLD Nico will become Loyal after you build his relationship with him and treat him to multiple visits to McDonalds. **12 YR OLD (ETU); 14 YR OLD (NEE)**

**_Introverted:_** 14 YR OLD Nico will become Introverted before he becomes Loyal and after he's Anti-Social. He's willing to make actual conversation with you and maybe, just maybe, _smile_. Crazy right? 12 YR OLD Nico might become Introverted if you put him uncomfortable situations or neglect him for long periods of time. **12 YR OLD (NEE); 14 YR OLD (NEE)**

**FAQ**

**My Nico di Angelo has breasts and long hair? What happened?! **Woops. Looks like you got the genderbent model. You may keep this model, it has all the same modes; but you may send her back for a free refund.

**My Nico ****di Angelo shut down?! **No need to fear. Either you have just neglected him too much and he theoretically killed himself, or he just needs to be reset.

**Well how do I ****reset him?! **There is a button underneath his left armpit. Pressing it or tickling it both work. However it will send 14 YR OLD Nico into the Anti-Social mode, but 12 YR OLD Nico will giggle and become Happy.

**AAAAAGGHHHHH NICO IS TRYING TO KILL ME!** This isn't really a question… But what I would suggest doing is running and running fast.

So just make one quick call to 242-4722 and we'll send one down with an enormously large bill! SO BUY ONE **TODAY!**

* * *

**Hello! **_shineebumblebee_** here! Please review my first fanfiction, favorite, and follow! Also, what would you like to see next? Another advertisement? Which character? A ship fanfiction; and if so, from where and which ship? Nyan~!**


End file.
